A Very Starkid April Fools Day!
by LittleKisses
Summary: Lauren plays a prank on Joey and Darren... Little bit of Jauren Richpez if you squint!


** APRIL FOOLS EVERYBODY! I am writing a Starkid story just for the holiday starring Lauren Lopez, Joey Richter and Darren Criss. I hope y'all like it! REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW. They make me happy :). **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a Starkid.**

_**A VERY STARKID APRIL FOOLS.**_

Lauren smirked evilly and crazily to herself as she unlocked the door to Darren and Joey's apartment in Los Angeles. It was 3 am. They'd been so stupid to give her a key. Especially when they gave it to her a month before April first. Her favorite day of the year.

Had they really believed that she, Lauren Lopez would not get revenge on the two of them for the prank they pulled on her two weeks ago? When they decided to wake her up by dumping ice water filled balloons over her head when they came to visit Jaime, Julia and her she'd been pissed beyond belief. She felt like cutting open their bellies and filling them with jelly. She would wrap them up in a tortilla and eat them as a snack!

_They wont know what happened until it's too late._ She thought smugly as she hefted a large black duffel bag onto Joey and Darren's red couch. As she began to unzip the bag, Lauren caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and had to pinch herself to keep from laughing. She was all decked out in black with black war paint under her eyes. Taz's bandana was also around her head and the small girl looked ready to go into battle.

_Lets start with Darren._ Lauren slipped off her shoes so she wouldn't make any noise, then walked down a small corridor into Darren's bedroom. He was fast asleep and looked like he'd never wake up which made her job a lot easier. First, she went to his closet and pulled everything out. Then, she refilled the closet with old clothes of Julia, Jaime and herself. The one thing she left in the closet that would fit Darren was a hot pink shirt that said in obnoxious yellow letters: LAUREN LOPEZ IS WAY MORE AWESOME THEN DARREN CRISS and a pair of neon green skinny jeans. Then, she hid all of his shoes in various places and put a pair of silver stilettos in Darren's shoe size on his dresser. That would get his attention quickly.

Lauren tip toed back to the duffel bag and shoved all of Darren's clothing in there. Then, after she went back to his room, Lauren grabbed his iPhone and reprogrammed his ring tones for everyone. For his family his ring tone was the Dora the Explora theme song. For his Glee friends his ring tone was the Chipmunk version of Single Ladies and for the Starkids she made the ring tone I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. Lauren's tiny frame shook with laughter after she did this. She was going to call him like a hundred times tomorrow just to embarrass him. The small girl pulled out her iPhone and took several photos of the chaos she'd made. Revenge really was sweet. Done.

_Joey Richter. You're next._ Lauren thought, grinning evilly from ear to ear. This was awesome. She pulled Darren's door closed quickly. _Creak!_

Lauren froze as the door made a loud creaking noise. She peered into Darren's room but he remained still. _Phew._ The tiny girl breathed out a huge sigh of release. That was close. She then turned and went into Joey's room. He was lying spread-eagle on his bed. Covers askew and clothes still on.

_He looks…cute._ Lauren thought wistfully as she looked at the man in front of her. She'd always had a little crush on Joey that only Julia knew about even though he was younger then her. She'd been secretly disappointed when she hadn't gotten the role of Sally in Me And My Dick because she had really wanted to see if Joey's lips were as soft as they looked. But Jamie had gotten the role and Lauren had gotten a small backstage cameo. Besides, Joey had never experienced any interest in her anyway so she was being stupid.

_Pigfarts to Lauren!_ She thought to herself, shaking her head to get out all of her confusing thoughts. _ Pigfarts to Lauren! _When she finally got back on task, she went over to Joey's iPhone and changed everyone's names and icon pictures in there so he wouldn't know who was who. Then, Lauren replaced his secret stash of Red Vines with Twizzlers, which Joey absolutely _loathed. _After that she grabbed his plain white ear buds, which he used when he went running to hot pink ones with little Hello Kitty faces on the ends and ear buds that were bright purple with little gummy bears on each end. For a finishing touch, she pulled out a fat Sharpie marker and drew a big bushy moustache onto his face. Perfect. She pulled out her iPhone again took a lot of pictures of the mess in his room. She was such a genius sometimes it was weird that she wasn't a Ravenclaw.

_Lauren one, Joey and Darren 0. This rules. You boys don't stand a chance. I am the best Slytherin ever! Mwah ha, ha, ha!_ She smiled innocently as she surveyed the terror she'd wreaked on the two boys. Then she walked back into the living room and zipped up her duffle. She tied her shoes and made sure that there was no evidence that she had every broken into their apartment and pranked them. They were going to be _so _mad when they woke up for work later. Lauren stifled a giggle that threatened to escape her lips when she imagined Darren walking to work in a pair of sparkly silver shoes and a tight black dress that was ten sizes too small on him and Joey running with hot pink ear buds and a drawn on moustache looking angry. This was worth every furious phone call that she knew she'd be getting in a couple of hours back at her hotel in her super comfy queen bed. Hotels were totally awesome. They really were. She opened the door to leave and then slipped out into the night to prepare herself for two very angry boys coming to visit her later.

_Fin._

** Ta-Da! Please tell me what you guys thought. I love knowing what my readers want more of. I would love helpful criticism but if you're just going to say something like I'm a bad writer and I should jump off of cliff don't bother reviewing as I'll just ignore you. So don't waste your time. REVIEW please.**

** QUESTION OF THE STORY: Who's you favorite Starkid?**


End file.
